


Nemisis

by Nevermore9



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Action, F/M, Kill Bill - Freeform, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball awakens in the hospital, and with Darwin missing, embarks on an epic quest in search for his greastest friend. On the way coming across strange places, unexpected characters, and a looming threat who has vowed vengence on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemisis

The faint glow of the life support attached to the small patient was the only light in the somber room. The steady beeping of the boy's heart rate on the machine intermingled with the pattering of rain on the window pane. The patient lay on a clean white bed, in a hospital gown, he was still. His inanimateness was almost deathly, but upon further inspection a pair of tubes lodged in his nostrels kept his breath flowing steady. The comatose patient was blissfully unaware of the danger just outside his room and down the end of the hall.  
The clear glass hospital doors swung open at the presence of an approaching form. The nurse reviewing a staff email at the front desk lifted her eyes to spot the strange young girl strutting into the medical facility. The nearing girl closed a red umbrella, dripping with fresh rain water, as she entered the building. The nurse was surprised she could lift such an umbrella with the girl's paper-thin form.  
"Excuse me." The girl asked in soft and shy voice, stopping at the front desk.  
The nurse turned her attention from the email to address the paper-made young girl.  
"Yes, Dear?"  
"Could you, please, tell me the room number of Gumball Watterson." She paused "I'm a close friend, you see."  
Immediately the nurse responded to the sweetly reserved tone and consulted a nearby clipboard, the sound of water hitting the floor echoed in her ears.  
Turning back to the paper teddybear, the nurse met with those dark, penciled-in, eyes.  
"Room one-fifty-two, Dear, just down the hall."  
The paper-girl nodded in approval and took to stride down the adjacent hallway, swinging her cherry umbrella. She got in the mood to whistle, the upbeat tune of "Music, Music, Music" dancing off her two-dimensional lips, her elegantly fragile legs moving smoothly across the white tile, as her eyes scanned each room number until they landed dead on 152.  
Teri peered through the oneway glass, spying her blue-furred target unconcious within.  
She turned and entered into a small equipment room, across from #152. She produced a pencil from one of the paper folds on her person and carefully drew on a surgical mask, disgusted by thinking of the many germs found within a hospital.  
Next, she opened a small cabinet and withdrew a bottle of sterilizer. She turned on the sink and rubbed her hands with the fluid, then reached beneath the counter and pulled out a bottle of drain cleaner, placing it beside the sink.  
The paper-girl then pulled out a drawer and stole from it a medical syringe. Teri tore off the plastic sheath from the syringe and proceeded to fill it with the drain cleaner. She pushed down the syringe ever so lightly, causing it secrete a spurt of liquid. Pleased with its efficiency, she placed the deadly solution on a small steel tray and backed out of the equipment room.  
Teri resumed her jovial whistling as she entered patient room #152. Within, Teri approached the comatose Gumball without caution. Setting the metal tray on a nighstand beside the bed. Then she turned to him, peeling back his eyelids she stared into the feline's irises.  
"Can you here me, Gumball?" She whispered coldly into his unresponsive ear, her voice slightly muffled from the surgical mask. "I want you to know that it's me whose killing you." She held the cold metal of the syringe to his wrist, hovering the needle just above the cat's vein.  
"I want you to know, you disease ridden fleabag, that I'm the one injecting this into your arm and causing your death. I want the last thing you see to be my face. Can you do that? Can you see me?" Her black eyes met with Gumball's own, she warranted no response from them. "And…" she continued, leaning in even closer to whisper "…I'm suppose to tell you, your 'son' sends his love." She delivered her message with an aspect of boredom, not being terribly fond of its sender; but never the less her and her "employer's" interests aligned.  
She released her grip, surprisingly strong for a paper-made girl, from the young boy; causing his eyelids to seal themselves properly over their sockets once more. Teri focused her attention now on the syringe, driving the needle just under the feline's skin as her hand hovered to press down and release the liquid.  
The door to the patient's room was hurled open as a short breathed, bandaid-formed, doctor entered the room, starling Teri and causing the syringe to slip from Gumball's vein.  
"Nurse! There's an emergency patient coming in, he's critical! We need all staff in this wing now!"  
"J-Just a minute." Teri stuttered shyly, fumbling to reinsert the needle and inject the solution.  
"NOW!" The doctor barked, seizing Teri's wrist.  
She dropped the syringe as the doctor dragged her out the room and away from living out the deliverance of her enemies long deserved death, she only let the fool doctor live for discreteness' sake.  
***  
Darkness encompassed his mind, and in the darkness a faint light, shimmering like a dieing candle. He met with deathly eyes, sunken and burnt, someone screams, their calling to him.  
Hazy eyes slithered open, afraid to touch the daylight; but relaxed as his blurred vision slowly cleared and met with only shadows. The gentle lullaby of rain meldeding with the heart monitor made it tempting for the blue feline to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, hoping he'd awake in the morning in his own bed, Darwin and Anais close by. He knew that would impossible though, but was afraid to admit this himself. Sitting up seemed like the best option now.  
Gumball searched the empty room, it seemed so peaceful and undisturbed. He gribbed the tubes in his nostrils and gently eased them out, he took a stunted breath. It seemed his body had forgotten what it was like to breath naturally.  
Gumball shifted to the side, removing variouse wires attached to his chest. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt his body weight placing pressure down on his left leg. The pain, though currently numbed from a dose of morphene, jolted up his spine like a lightning bolt. The realization hit him then that it was more than likely broken.  
Clenching his teeth, Gumball managed to move his free right leg down off the bed and place himself in a sitting position. Upon touching cold metal, Gumball's thought of an undisturbed room was shattered. He craned his head to spy that his foot had brushed against a liquid filled syringe.  
The cat's ears perked, alerting him to movement outside the door. Not wanting to be seen awake and not sure as whether friend or foe came for him, Gumball hurriedly leaned his body to the side, and with his limp leg weighing him down, he came crashing against the cold tiles of the floor. His teeth sank into his bottom lip to the point of bloodshed as he felt the bone shift in his left leg upon impact. The door handle jiggled, Gumball rolled himself under the bed, each movement more burning than the last, how he managed to surpress his cries of pain he didn't know.  
Heavy footsteps echoed against the white of the floor, a disgruntled groan sounded and hasty feet signalled the closing of a door. The feline braved to move from his hiding spot, crawling with elbows forwards from under the bed. The threat was gone, but now the simple task of moving became a grave obstacle.  
Fortunately, Gumball spotted a wheelchair beside the door, most likely in the case he would awake and want to leave the confines of his bed. Crawling elbow by elbow across the cleaning fluid scented floor in a hospital gown was one of the most degrading things Gumball could think of, and after several agonizingly torturous minutes, Gumball reached the chair and managed to, ever so slowly, climb into it without much pain from his leg.  
Catching his breath Gumball caught sight of a closet door left ajar. He wheel himself forward, despite his arms being unholily sore, and ruffling through the closet found his clothes he had had on the day of the attack.  
Folding the clothing across his lap, the young cat then wheeled himself to the door and pried it open, instantly being assaulted by the mind numbing scents of rubbing alcohol and the gravely ill. Gumball peered down either side of the hallway until he was sure it was clear, then frantically wheeled himself in the direction of the arrow on the sign reading "Elevator", every creak of the wheelchair causing him to flinch in fear of being discovered.  
As he drew nearer to his destination the young boy grew increasily on edge. Every minute sound sparked an intense rise of panic in the feline, and he was sure he was hearing gentle footsteps not far off. A dreaded whistling, cold as the grave, echoed throughout the building. Gumball's stomach dropped then bounced up into his throat. The elevator doors where only a few feet away, but terror petrified Gumball, keeping him still.  
A sharp POP! cut through the air, jolting Gumball back into motion, the scraping ping of metal on metal sounded just to the side of Gumball as something hit the elevator door. He lurched forward, feverishly pounding on the button that would lead to his thankful escape. The whistling grew louder, beleaguering his ears like a drum. He beat on the elevator doors with all his might, desperate to get away, to get out. Sweat poured out of him like vainness, his eyes bloodshot, his nails clawing the metal and sending blood dripping from his worn fingers.  
The sinister tune bounced around his skull, the melody inching closer, closer, and closer still. Another deafening pop, and another scrape of metal, flying just centimeters above Gumball's head as he fell through the opening doors, coming loose from his wheelchair and landing face down on the elevator interior.  
The feline ferverously lifted himself up, crawling to the elevator controls, pulling his wheelchair in close as if it were a shield. Another sudden pop, then ping as the marksman missed the boy yet again. Gumball slammed down on the tab labled with a star, reading next to it "Garage." Again a pop and a ping mingled with the ongoing whistle to beat against his eardrums, the tune coming to a high note before the sealed and floor gave way and began descending.  
Gumball repositioned himself in the wheelchair, his heart racing like a grayhound and his breath exhaling faster than his lungs could keep up. The elevator settled, the doors opened, Gumball rolled cautiously forwards. The garage was still, every parking spot occupied by a silent car.  
The cat teetered his way through the empty pavement, ears on end and eyes scanning every inch of sight, alert for any sign of movement. Minutes passed as Gumball wheeled himself through the maze of sharp corners and automobiles, utterly helpless, utterly lost. It seemed a millenium of time had passed before Gumball heard it.  
The sound of "Music, Music, Music" being merrily whistled flooded the garage, its echoe bouncing every vacant car and high wall. The feline's heart dropped, there was no way out, he was lost, his pursuer was close, only a miracle could save him. Despite his hopelessness Gumball fled, some deep animal instinct drove him to hectically race forward, short of breath and his arms spinning like wheels themselves.  
The tune grew even louder and more powerful, suggesting a close proximity. Gumball's arms pumped faster and faster, round and round, like pistons in an engine, until they were overexcerted. His vision blurred, his ears rung with the sound of his tired heart, his breath became dull and then his arms gave out. His wheelchair fell out from under him, sending the poor blue cat hurdling to the stoney cold pavement with a thud. The bone in his left leg bounced with a cracking, Gumball wished his mouth was sown shut but it wasn't. The drawn out scream of the young boy in pain filled the open air of the garage like a tsunami of water, tears welled up in his eyes and unable to stand it any longer his muscles stopped trying and the back of his skull hit the ground.  
Gumball's entire being shook with pain to the point of numbness, his wheelchair and his clothes he had been carrying in his lap were strewn about him. The feline's eye then caught the faintest sight of a plastic treasure chest in its clouded vision. A battered hand reached out and clutched the small trinket, it must have fallen out the pocket on his pants, he thanked the heavens the nurses didn't find it when handling his clothing, he wouldn't risk having it taken away. The plastic chest was from Darwin's old fish tank, he bought it back when his friend still had no legs, just an ordinary fish. "Darwin", the name thumped through his brain, pulsing over and over again. Darwin, he was the reason Gumball was doing this, exactly why he had to keep doing this.  
Filled with a new vigor to stay alive, Gumball clutched the treasure chest in his palm, having no pockets available on his hospital gown, and lifted himself up on his hands and one knee, dragging his limp leg behind him. After several excruciating crawls forward, the cat stopped. The garage was gravely silent, no twisted tune filled the air, no pops nor pings. Then Gumball's tuned, craning, and picking up the faint sound of tredding feet. In a panic Gumball hoisted himself up on a nearby car doorhandle, intending to manuever himself underneath the vehiclem, though happily finding the door gave way and slid open.  
Gumball grabbed hold of the back seat within the milky white car, and pulled himself within, making sure to close the door behind him. He lay still in backseat, breathing steadily, heavg feet sounded close outside, Gumball clasped his eyes shut and planted a kiss on the treasure chest.  
"I'm sorry Darwin." The words weased out of his dry throat, hardly heard by his own ears.  
The car door flung open, a body moved itself into the front seat. Gumball dared to open an eye and peep the face of his attacker, the last real face he'd see.  
"Mr. Robinson!"  
The man in question flung around to face the bruised and beaten, black and blue, cat.  
"Gumball! Wha-What are you doing in my car!" The man was shocked beyond comprehension but oddly no anger was in his voice.  
"What are you doing at the hospital?" Gumball heaved out, almost breathless, it was the only thing he could think to say.  
"I was looking for you. Gosh, you look terrible. I went to your room, but you weren't there. I…"  
Your looking for m…wait, that was you!?" Gumball stuttered before shaking off his sentence in place of "You have to help me Mr. Robinson, someone's…"  
"I know." The man's response cut the words from Gumball's tongue like a dagger.  
"That's why I came, to warn you. Seems as though I was too late though." Mr. Robinson explained gently, examining the frantic and injured boy who looked like he had just escape a high security prison. "No matter, you're alive."  
The screeching of rubber blazing across pazement interrupted the man's speech. The two turned their heads to the window to see a dark van tearing down the road toward the exit.  
"Looks like we shook 'em, Kid." Mr. Robinson stated putting the car into gear. He turned to the scared and innocent Gumball, half naked now with the battered gown and having no clothing beneath that. For a second time in his life Mr. Robinson showed pity, he threw Gumball a blanket from the passenger seat.  
"Get some sleep, no time to talk and explain things now."  
The blue feline fell into the blanket, draping it around him and letting his head hit the carseat. It was pointless to disobey Mr. Robinson, and even if Gumball wanted to talk he couldn't. His body was limp and sore, the severe pain had dulled his senses and numbed his flesh. Now all he could was fall into slumber as Mr. Robinson drove on, and dream of Darwin.


End file.
